Characters
Characters are the means by which Noble Houses enact their will upon the world. Characters are used to administer Estates, lead Armies, captain Starships or act as Emissaries. Characters may obtain Titles, exact Justice, enter Marriage, have Children and conduct Espionage. To do anything in the game you need to issue orders to characters . Name Every character is given a random name upon birth and may be renamed by controlling player at any time (names not in the spirit of the game may be changed by the GM). Parents Every character* has a father and everyone but bastards has a mother listed as well. * Besides the starting patriarch / matriarch of a noble house. House All characters belong to a House from which they get their family name, honour, faith and glory. A character is born into his father's house but may change house if he becomes disloyal enough to do so. Gender All characters are either male or female. There is tiny bias towards female children being born. Birth and Age All characters have a recorded birthdate and place. They have a derived age and a hidden life expectancy which determines how old they are destined to live for naturally. They may of course die before their time through a variety of circumstances. Relationship Adult characters may marry members of the opposite gender. Some traits and edicts prevent marriage under certain circumstances. Health Characters have a Health rating between 0% (dead) and 100% (perfect health). Some traits reduce the maximum and current health of the character. Only a general guideline is shown as to the health of a character. For adults, every chronum there is a chance equal to 100% minus the character's health they will gain an illness. There is also a 1 in 100 chance that employed characters will become stressed. Furthermore, if an adult character has less than 20% Health, a check is made every chronum to see if they die from poor health. A 1d20 is rolled and if its more than or equal to the character's health, he dies (natural ones are always a fail on any check). Characters have a 9+ on 1d10 chance of recovering from Illness, Injury or being Stressed every chronum. Action Points Each character has a pool of Action Points he may use. Some traits modify the Action Points generated by the character. Intimidation A character has an intimidation modifier based on his traits that affect his chances at Personal Combat. This value is not shown although may be described on the character's page if it is noteworthy. Influence A character has an influence modifier based on his traits that affect the susceptibility of his subjects to influence and his own ability to influence others (see Emissaries). This value is not shown although may be described on the character's page if it is noteworthy Skills Each character may know some Skills. Titles Each character may possess some Titles. Traits Each character may possess some Traits. Location Each character is located at one of the following: * An estate * With an army or one of its units * Onboard a starship Prisoner A character may be a prisoner of a Noble House. Wealth and Pensions Characters have personal wealth that is earned through special events and activities such as winning tournaments. Characters may also have accrued a pension for their retirement should they leave the employ of their House. This is from bribes of foreign Emissaries. Wealth and pensions are inherited by the rightful heir upon the character's death. Characters do not use their own personal fortune in when conducting business on behalf of their house. Whilst a character's personal wealth is currently not used for anything there are plans for its use in the future. Loyalty A character has a loyalty to his house expressed as a percentage with 100% being competely loyal. Once the character's loyalty falls to 20% or less, there is a chance (1d20 versus loyalty) of him leaving his current house. The exact value is not shown but is described on the character's page.